RaNdOmNeSS
by Two Tailz
Summary: plain old RANDOM story. Kinda obvious, dont'cha think? T cause... it's just T, ok?
1. Abduction

Supposed to be a one shot but if I get enough reviews maybe I will continue I don't own FMA

SUGAR HIGH

* * *

I am Rose Tsuba, I was feeling bored one day when I just randomly decided to pop into Amestris and get everyone sugar high... I all of a sudden popped into Roy Mustang's office. 

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare..." With this a knocked him out with my mighty pan of evilish doom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I then Popped into the middle of a fight between Lust and Ed. 

"What the hell?!" Ed yelled.

"Eh... I will just cut her in half..." Lust then cut me, Rose Tsuba, in half.

"Oh no you did-nt!" I screamed as I regenerated.

"Shit.." Lust said as she cut me in half... again... and again... and again...

_1 day later_

"Please stop. That is getting annoying." I said. "Eh oh well..." I then knocked lust out.

"Errr..." Ed said...

I completly forgot he was in the room.

"Hey Al!" I screamed. "I will give you a kitty if you knock out Ed... and carry Lust and Ed... to my evil lair of candy!!!"

"It's a deal!"

----------------------------In Envy's dark... room... damn is that my bazooka!?------------------

'OMFG! ENVYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!" I squeeled

"What and who the hell?!"

"Nothing I just haven't forgave you for SPOILER!!!!!!!!!!! killing Ed!" With this I whacked him on the head with my mighty pan.

-----------------------after gathering everyone up and in my lair-----------------------

"Ahhhhh... I see your all awake!" I said.

"Well yeah. You threw ice water over our heads." The other Rose said.

"Oh... wait... I don't want you here." I then zapped the other Rose to the other side of the gate.

"What the hell?" Ed said. "Im hungry!"

"Yeah!" Agreeed everyone else.

"Oks!" I said as I untied them and they ran over to the piles of candy coated sugar.

"Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden?" Ed said. A maniacle smile creeping onto his face. "SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!!! need more suuuuuuuugarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"MOMMY!!!!! I WANT AN ELMO! I WANT A COOKIE! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Al screamed as suddenly everyone was chibified. Like in the OVA party thingy..

BOOM BOOM! "I make a boom boom!" Roy squealed. It was true. he blew up his pants with exploding poop.

"What have I doooooooone!?" I shouted. "Ah well.' said as I started to big out on the candy as well. "BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!!!!" aLL OF A SUDDEN Wrath walksin.

"Can-dy?!... CANDY CANDY CANDY!!yaaaaaaaaaaaay cand-yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Barney and Barbie Attacks

Two Tailz: Why grandma... WHY!! I thought you loved me... -whimper-

Vamp: Please excuse her... our grandma, being the religious person she is, made us watch 2 hours of veggie tales... taking what little sanity she had left... so sad.

Dissy: Poor Two Tailz... Sadly we don't own FMA... and happily Barbie and Veggie tales... or any other thing mentioned in here.

Two Tailz: I wuv you... you wuv me... -in fetal position in a dark corner-

Vamp: Why Two Tailz!? WHYYYY?

Dissy: For those of you wondering... Barney is Two Tailz evil nemesis. She against the whole thing Barney teaches. Though it may not seem like it, Two Tailz actually is a pessimist. Unlikely... but she does... tend to see the dark side of a lot of things.

Two Tailz: -sniffle cry sob-

* * *

"CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!" Wrath squealed. He was suddenly chibified. "We are the pi-rates who don't do anythiiiiiiiing! We just stay at home and lie around!! veggietaaaales! cauliflower broccoli! Veggie tales! Cheeseburger! I want my cheese burger! And now it's time for silly songs with Larry! Barbra manatee!! your the one for meee!! (Those are all veggie tales songs)" Wrath started to sing in his original chibi voice, made even more chibier... Yeah...

"OMFG! BARNEY IS INVADING!! WITH AN ARMY OF BARBIE'S!!" Envy started screaming. At this every one jumped up screaming maniacally. After everyone somewhat calmed down, Ed transmuted his auto mail arm into his trusty blade. Wrath got out a harpoon, Envy got a meteor out of nowhere... hehe... that supposedly wiped out the dinosaurs a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long long time ago, and I climbed in to Al's' armor in the fatal position putting up a sign that said 'do not disturb'. A few choice words could be heard from inside, and Lust was somewhere over the rainbow!.

"Attack!" Barney screamed. The Barbie's attacked. And more swearing could be heard from inside Al's' armor.

"I AM BARBIE! PICK OUT SKIMPY CLOTHES FOR ME EDWARD!" Barbie screamed as it was attacking Ed. "NEVER!!" Ed screamed. Going on a cutting rampage against all the Barbie's cutting them all up and going for Barney... But everyone who went for Barney got knocked out. Except Envy, who was carried off by a few remaining Barbies, all the while screaming; "Don't touch me! I have a boyfriend!"

I burst out of Al's' armor. "Yer fights wit' me ol' dinosaur..." Said with a western style accent and setting.

" I WUV YOU YOU WUV ME!!"

"No I don't..." With this barney blew up, from the lack of love.

* * *

**_Random moment_**

"Make me!" Chibi Ed screamed at chibi Roy.

"Deal with it!" Chibi Roy screamed at chibi Ed.

"Make me"

"Maybe I will"

"Make me!"

"Fine"

"Make me"

"Ok"

"Make me!"

"ARGH"

"Make me"

"Shut up!"

"Make me"

"Maybe I will"

"Make me!"

"For heavens sake! SHUT UP"

"Make me!"

"ARGH!"

"What were we fighting over!?" Ed asked in a confused tone.

"I dunno... Wanna go play Barbies?"

'YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

* * *

Wow, this is the second time I replaced this chapter. o.O Well, let me know what you think of it if you spot the minor differences.


	3. Random

Wow..... You all have permission to kill me x.x I said it wouldn't take long for another update and -poof- it's nother 4 months! Wellllll..... This seems to be like the only fic I'm updating Nowadays. Sooo don't be hopeful about the others.... Still re-writing them, even if they aren't finished. Soo pleeease bear with me and don't lose hope!

* * *

Two Tailz: -sigh-

Ed: -eating cookie- Something wrong, Tailz?

Two Tailz: Nope, nothing -sigh-

-Poof-

Panda: Tailz!!!

Two Tailz: Pandaa!!! -glomp-

Panda: -glomped- I am MAD at you!

Two Tailz: no, your mad at orochimaru. I didn't do anything.

Ed: Who's Orochimaru?

Two Tailz: Dunno, I don't watch Naruto.

Panda: Your right it wasn't your fault cause nothing ever is!

Two Tailz: Are you being sarcastic? Causwe it's reeally hard to tell on the computer.

Panda: Nope, NO sarcasm at all.

Ed: I think she's being sarcastic.

Two Tailz: Yiuo sure cause I really have no clue....

Panda: -head/desk-

Two Tailz: NO you can't do 's meh thing!

-poof-

Nora: Noelllllll!!!!

Tailz: -blink-

Nora: Dorkwad, your supposed to be helping me kill Pit commander! -drags Tailz-

Two Tailz: Noraaaaa Stop! I'm BUSY -waves to audience-

Audience: -crickets-

Panda and Ed: -blink-

Nora: Well, too bad. The crickets can wait. The rest of the Outlands arent. Soo hurry up!

Two Tailz: No they can't, do you know how hard it is to entertain crickets and what happens if you don't? Huh, huh? Do you? Well, they DIE. Do you want them to DIE, Nora?

Nora: Makes no difference to me -shrug- I've already killed the cockroaches, and the rats. Hehe

Two Tailz: I knoww..... I will never forget thou, Rat and Roach! l

Panda: Uhmm.... -poke- What're you talking about and who the heck is Noell?

Ed: Seriously, can we get back on topic?

-poof-

-Poof-

Horn: Noell, my love! Come with us and we shall be wed!

Hoof: Put a sock in it, Blinda's in the room!

Two Tailz: Guyss, Sort of BUSY! -waves again at audience-

Panda: Uhmmm.... Who the heck is everyone?!

Nora: Who thte heck are you guys? Your not Neith in disguise are you?

Ed: No, who the hell is Neith?!

Two Tailz: She's an evil bitch.

Panda: I suggest everyone who isn't in relation to FMA gewt out of the room. NOW.

-poof-

-poof-

-poof-

Ed: -blink-

Two Tailz: -blink- Ok......

-poof-

Nora: Come ON!!! -drags Tailz away:

-poof-

-poof-

Panda: O_O

Ed: What... the... HELL?

Dr. Phil: Hmm... What seems to have happened here?

Panda: We lost our Author....

Ed: Doesn't that mean we can't continue with this chapter?

Dr. Phil: Of course you can continue with this chapter!

Panda: But... if there's no one writings this, how can we be here, actually in the story, or whatever this is? What if we aren't even real?

-poof-

Saw Dude: Very good, Jhon... You have passed your first test. You have made it this far....

Ed: O_O

Panda: -chainsaw-

Saw Dude: Oops, wrong room...

Ed: What is it with this chapter, I mean, If some random person was reading this, they would think we were all on crack!

Panda: Why would you say that? -head turns around all the way-

Dr. Phil: -runs screaming-

-poof-

-poof-

Roy: Why hello, lovely fangirls, how are you this fine eve- Where the hell are the fan girls, and where is the Authoress?

Ed: She was kidnapped by a girl named Nora claiming Tailz was someone named Noell, and then was almost kidnapped by someone named Horn and hoof, claiming she was their love. Soo as far as we know, she's off somewhere with them being held against her will.

Panda: -nods-

Roy: ...... if there is no AUthoress/author, then how are we even here?

Panda: That's what I said!

-poof-

Golfer: FORE!

-poof-

Roy: o_o

Panda: Soo... now what?

Ed: I guess we can't continue with the chapter?

Roy: But what about the Fannngirllls?

Panda: What fangirls? I know Ed has some, Alex has some, Bradley has some, Envy has some, but who else would have them? And there are no fangirls for Ed here at this moment,.....

Roy: -puts on Ed wig- I am EDWARD! Call me EDWARD Dammit!

Ed: Put a sock in it colonel. -rolls eyes-

Panda: If we ARE aloud to be here, then how do we end the chapter?

Ed: I will! -clears throat- Ladies and genteman, boys and girls. Thank you for bein ghere this fine, FINE, evening to witness this. We'll all see you in court on Monday for the Kidnapping.

* * *

Review Pweease 333


End file.
